


The Carrot Juice Shop AU

by DawnFire (DawnFire360)



Series: April Fool's Day stories (PPC) [3]
Category: Protectors of the Plot Continuum
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnFire360/pseuds/DawnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a new shop has opened up near the PPC, and everyone goes there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carrot Juice Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Viola, with much love.

“I do hope Mickey’s okay,” Rose said to the Doctor. She sighed, and sipped at her carrot juice with extra sweetener. “I mean, they’re generally very good, and all, but…”

 

“You’re worried,” said the Doctor. His deep brown eyes gazed sympathetically at her.

 

“Of course I’m worried!” Rose replied. Her ears quivered slightly in frustration. “He’s my friend, Doctor.”

 

“I know,” said the Doctor. His eyes flicked back and forth, looking around the carrot juice shop. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

 

Rose sighed. “Yeah.” She nudged her carrot juice dish with her nose, and sighed again. “Yeah. ‘Course he will. Still.”

 

“Yeah,” said the Doctor. “Anyway. They should be done with him soon.”

 

Over by the low counter, one agent sighed so dreamily that he made the napkins flutter.

 

His partner snorted. “Wake up, McCoy. He’s never going to notice you.”

 

“Oh, I know,” replied the first agent bitterly. He looked around for the bartende--er, for an employee. “But if he did…”

 

The second agent snorted again. “Dream on,” she said. Just then, a pair of agents swept through the bamboo curtain that served as a door, and approached the two canon characters. Seconds later, Rose had jumped up and was leaping happily toward the door, ears bouncing, with the Doctor and the agent pair in pursuit.

 

Behind them, the male agent sighed dreamily again. “Look at that tail!”

 

“Who cares?” put in a third agent. She, too, was staring at the departing canon characters. “Just look at Rose’s ears!”

 

The second agent rolled her eyes, and signalled the waiter. “Get me something strong,” she told him firmly. “And maybe some earplugs.”

 

“Er,” said the waiter. “I don’t think we have earplugs…”

 

The agent’s head twitched. “Improvise,” she said, and aimed a dark look at her companions.

 

*

 

“That is illogical,” T’Zar said. She sipped calmly at her carrot juice (no extra sweetener, and just a dash of orange juice for vitamin C and flavor). “Surely the planet will eventually be made accessible; to bring it back only to leave it removed from time does not make sense.”

 

“Oh, I know,” the Reader said morosely. Her ears drooped, together with her head. “But that’s how it is, at least right now. I’ve been monitoring World One communications and everything, and I haven’t found any news yet about what they’ll be doing.”

 

“Hm,” said T’Zar, mostly because she had learned that non-Vulcans preferred one to occasionally make noises of acknowledgement when no other answer was logically needed. “Ah,” she added, her ears remaining precisely where they were: calmly laid against her back. “Dawn.”

 

“Hullo!” Dawn hopped over, and collapsed onto a cushion. “Bunny, you would not believe the day I’ve had.”

 

“Oh?” said T’Zar. She raised one ear slightly, a sign of interest.

 

“Yeah,” Dawn replied. “I had a mission to--yeah, the usual,” she added to the waiter who was looking her way. He hopped away again. “Anyway, this horrible Sue...she made Draco a Gryffindor, funnily enough. I don’t think they usually do that.”

 

“No, they don’t,” the Reader agreed. She sighed, and got up. “I should go. Kozar will be back from Medical by now, and he won’t thank me if we get a mission while I’m out.”

 

“Is he okay?” Dawn asked.

 

“Hm?” said the Reader. “Oh, yeah. Just got a burn last mission. Singed some of his fur off. It doesn’t look too bad, but we lost the dermal regenerator, so…” Her ears twitched. “Anyway. I’m off.”

 

“Alright.” Dawn looked up happily as the waiter brought over her carrot juice with extra sweetener and a dash of strawberry. “Thanks!”

 

“Y-you’re welcome,” said the waiter. His ears, covered in fine honey-colored fur, twitched nervously. “I, I mean...enjoy.”

 

Dawn eyed him fondly, nose twitching happily. “I’m sure I will! Thanks, Lanyon.”

 

The other rabbit managed to convey a short bow despite his apparent nerves. “You are most welcome,” he said, and hopped away quickly.

 

Dawn watched him go, and then turned to T’Zar. “Are you going to say something?” she asked her former partner.

 

T’Zar raised one dark ear. “You are still fond of strawberries, I see,” she said.

 

Dawn stared at her for a long moment, and then began to shake with silent laughter.

  
“Only you,” she said finally, and lapped at her drink. Her ears pointed straight up, a sure sign of happiness. “Only you…”

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Viola, commonly known as Lolo, with much love.  
> Lolo, of course, was my rabbit: dark grey, small, and beautifully ornery. She died last fall, after sharing my living space since about September 2003.
> 
> Disclaimer: The concept of the PPC belongs to Jay and Acacia, who created it. Coffee shop AUs were invented by someone, I know not who. Rose, Mickey, and the Doctor belong to the BBC. All other characters belong to me, except for Lanyon, who is Karen DuLay's and used with her approval.
> 
> Anyone who wishes to write something in this universe, or do a real coffee shop AU, is welcome to do so.
> 
> Happy April Fool's Day!
> 
> ~DF


End file.
